Ark 12 Episode 30: The owl and the Dog Part 2
Uub: “ You’ve got to be kidding me ! “ Lu’s heart stopped at sight of Keyths kick coming at him with excessive force , Lu quickly pushed his legs forward pressing his knees against his chest leaping over Keyths leg quickly landing on all fours on among the fully nourished pure green grass as the tree quickly snapping in half, Tumbling behind him along with Keyth who chased Lu in what some may see as Psychotic manner . Lu set his dagger before him ready to strike at sight of any of Keyths sudden movements . But it would seem as if every movement Keyth was able to process was way past an average human expectancy , It would seem as every movement was sudden due to his quickness . “ Your crazy ya know that ?! But ya know what doing what I do I’ve learned to deal with Crazy “ Following these words would be the movement of his feet his right foot dashing above his left knee , forcing itself before his left foot claiming it’s position as the leading Leg . Lu then forced his right knee forward moving along with the strikes as they swiftly slashed through his attire , Lu moved along with the strikes sent forth with the sword before finally throwing his dagger up making impact with his dagger , But the strikes were so hard it brought Lu back causing him to be pushed back a bit the heels of his feet being dragged across the grass with the formation of dusk slowly began to crowd his feet. Lu then cross paths with the fist . Lu quickly brought his arm up shielding his face the first connecting with his block knocking him back even further. Lu paced himself a bit quickly proceeding in a backflip instantly attempting to avoid another blade to the chest only the great buddha himself knew what would happen if Lu got another cut to the chest due to what angel did to him not to long ago. It wasn’t long till the poison began taking it’s toll in Lu’s body he quickly fell to his knees breathing heavily his eyes remained on Keyths. “ Ya know man…. I'm no camper… and no I do not know these woods as much as you.. But I do know this.. and this is something I picked up from animal world.. I learned that Bee’s just hate when you fuck with their homes ! ‘ Lu chuckled at the sounds of Buzzing from the distance, A swarm of jumbo sized Bee’s began charging at Keyth in great numbers ,It would have seem the tree Keyth kicked in half was home to many of then it was where the queen rested and Keyth so rudely distracted her rest If the distraction was successful Lu would attempt a 360 spin sliding his feet beneath Keyth hoping that if it was successful would trip Keyth giving Lu enough time to escape and the Swarm of Bee’s to force their stingers upon his skin . If successful or not Lu would still continue to drag his body across the grass at sight of the flowing stream , Lu would throw his body within it upon arrival , laying his body across the stream allowing it to pull his body out of sight as Keyth would remain occupied by the beez who swarmed around him if Lu’s leading attempt to escape was successful . When time suddenly passed as Lu eyes caught sight of a waterfall his first would reaction would be the gripping of a boulder he suddenly passed with his left arm . Lu held on as tight as he can as the currents began thrashing at the lower half of his body . Lu began pulling himself towards land as the currents strength over his lower body began to weaken . “ Gahhh ..” Lu shouted attempting to have his cries of terror out do the pain that was circulating through his body .. It wasn’t long till Lu’s body was laid out across the grass his body began to tremble in fear his eyes wide open barely allowing it to pain . It was then .. (( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wRp3_SI_vOI )) He heard it.. “ Dad ? “ Lu began pushing his body from the grass in search of the sound . He had recognised this song it was a song his father constantly use to listen to it was said that was the song Lu’s mother sang at an opera he once visited when he met her , But with the lost of her to his brother he constantly remained listening to this song . Lu walked through the woods his eyes were caught on by the notes flying through out the scenery . Lu held on to every passing tree that was able to help him , He then looked out not to far was his father . He was unable to see his face but he watched as he walked in a bright right suit with a bright white authentic hat laid firmly among his head his pony tail flowing lightly across his back dancing within the rhythm of the tapping of his shoes. “ Dad.. oh no Dad wait stop ?! “ Lu pushed his body off of the tree reaching his hand out in attempt to grab his father who suddenly crossed a corner . Lu followed crawling in all fours making the same turn he did , suddenly.. he tripped over something causing him to fall . Lu quickly turned towards it to see what it is only to regret his action there staring back at him was a dead man blood creeping among the creases of his lips “ Ahh ! “ Lu quickly pushed back turning back around his eyes met two bodies one of his mother and the other he didn’t know all he knew was that they were dead their hands met on the ground as the laid lifelessly next to each other before slowly being engulfed by flames his father in the middle of the two , He looked back at Lu his eyes showing no sign of humanity as he brought his hands upwards staring down at simple Lu before saying “ Lu my boy! join me my son ! Dance “ https://31.media.tumblr.com/c648ffdf1bc48f0ab146c81595ba6e84/tumblr_mx9aiimoqn1t21rtuo1_400.gif “ Noo not again Stop this dad Nooo “ it was as if his screams were what brought the flames to life as they began slowly circle him like a pack of wolfs creating a feeling of fear to there prey . Lu screamed as the flames began eating at his skin just until he awoken at the base if a tree too the chirping of crickets , his body engulfed in sweat “... Damn… That posion.. and these woods .. there fucking me up I’ve got to get out of here.. “ Lu quickly pushed his back of the tree and landed face first on the ground. Keyth:( http://youtu.be/o79_lScf9Cg ) " YOU LITTLE BASTARDD!" Keyth said as he began to get swarmed by the heavy flow of bee's his arms up he continued to take the flow of bee's before he took a step back watching out of one eye as Lu began his escape. ' I see... using the bee's clever tactic to use as a diversion. Kid's picking up on this stuff pretty fast...' He waited untill Lu was clear out of sight before he tilted his head back and let out a loud Lion's roar from his lips as his eyes flared a bright red for a moment. ( Keep the song going, haha just a sound effect:http://youtu.be/0dZRmlO5fX4 ) All of the bee's stopped in thre attacking and hit the ground dead. Keyth had smal holes all over his body from the mutated bee attack. He whipped the blood from his jaw before he cracked his back. " Sir!" said two of his men as they jumped down from the tree's. " Scout ahead. I'm fine... go to the western parts set up traps then head back for Thunder Mountain. I'm treking the rest alone." " Alright boss!" They said in keyths response egarly dashing off to do as told. Keyth walked to the water squatting down before he cocked an eyebrow and cracked his neck looking at his reflection in the water. The sun had went down now and it was about midnight at this point. He waited a few more hours before he went back on the move. When Lu had woken up if he managed to crawl far enough. He'd see a note written in the dirt infront of him that read '...Rule number 1 kid. Don't goto sleep in unsecure area's of the hunt... I could have killed you two hours ago during your little wet dream back there. But I decided not to. The cure is in one of the fish in the pond infront of you. Inside of the pond are all blood thristy paranah like fish but man are they tasty when you eat em! Anyways... I swam down there and was nice enough to put the vile inside of one of the 80 fish. It's up to you to find them, use the dagger I gave you. And use whatever else you can make. Be quick about it... Your body isnt gonna ge any better and infact the longer that poison sits in your body your killing dying. Get a move on! If the suns up when your reading this, then it's to late and my men are on there way to kill you. I've given them the location and in your current state you won't move far... so get up. And make haste, get your weak shit together, swim into those waters! And find that vile before you die!' Keyth's dirt message seemed to be well written out oddly enough and it took a great deal of space to write. Lu only had 4 hours to find the fish before it was to late and Keyths men would be on there way to kill him. ( 2 posting limit for youuuuu. Conditons are: Weak bodied, fatigue, and dizzyness. Objective find the fish containing the vile. Easy enough.) Uub: ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o79_lScf9Cg&feature=youtu.be)) Lu awoken to the sight of the moons light as it began to illuminate through the woods , But the place it seemed to have lit up the most was the note on the floor.Lu picked it up before reading it then suddenly crumbling it , He looked over to the pihrana infested pond , lightly pushing his nostril to the side . Lu held a tree pulling his body up slowly making his way towards the pond . Lu eye’d the pond down being able to see the piranhas from a distance . “ This guy actually expects me to believe he got within two feet from here.. But then again the guy is psychotic….” Lu begin to question his chances of making it out of there alive . And then he thought to himself what if he didn’t have to swim in this pond what If he had Keyths men do it for him . Lu’s eyes ventured the scenery in search of his options finally coming across a bolder.” Heh Lu you slippery devil you” Lu dragged his feet to the bolder leaving markings on the floor which lead from the pond but would seem like the opposite to the soldiers . Lu planted his hands firmly against the base of the rock and due to the weakening of his body , Lu was able to use his chi moving the rock up a slanted hill further into the woods a blue aura shot from his hands curling beneath his finger exerting his finger tips . “ Alright , That will do.. now I just wait.. Lets hope my bodies strong enough to wait that long.. come on don’t fail me “ Lu held his body behind the bolder watching out for the soldiers , It wasn’t long till Three came marching in there automade electrifying suits. “ You think he’s dead yet” The leading one said “ Nahh the kid is way too active “ The second soldier said his dagger in his palm.The third soldier pushed past the two and looked towards the trail leading towards the pond. “ The kid is dead.. The piranhas had their feast and plus he was poisoned where else could he had gone he couldn’t have gotten far .. “ The third soldier said laying his guard down standing before the pond . “ Maybe you're right “ The first soldier said glancing at the pond once more , It was then Lu quickly turned around using all his chi to push the boulder down back to where it was first located with excessive force. It began running down trees causing the mini helpless animals to flee. The soldier quickly turned only to meet the end of a boulder pushing him deep into the pond , Lu remained hidden as he saw the scene before his very eyes the soldier being caught within the pond would cause the piranhas to fry their dead bodies floating above the pond besides the the soldier . “ Shit Spread out ! “ One of the soldiers said They quickly took off opposite direction . Lu quickly jumping out of hiding making his way towards the dead piranhas. He analyzed them all they all looked the same except one that popped out the most it was slightly bolder than most , Lu quickly took his dagger dabbing at it’s flesh a light tube would fall from it’s guts . “ Here it is “ Lu fell to his knees struggling to open the tube with blue liquid hidden among it , His hands shaking as he held the tube bottle “ Gahh fuck this ! “Lu smashed the tube against the rock and began licking all the liquid he had spilled not missing any drop he could see his face and not even recognizing himself these woods had turned him into a monster and he knew it. “ HE’S OVER HERE “ One of the soldiers shouted before shooting the other joined with him , Lu quickly turning towards the bullet would laugh “ Hey boys Im back “ ! Lu quickly combined his enhance speed with his enhance reflexes jumping out of the ways of the bullets with extreme focus http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v644/chaosdragon001/Zack-Bullet-Dodge.gif He performed backflips front flips all that you can think of in attempt of avoiding those bullets. He then stopped before the pond as they ran out of bullets “ Oh shucks that's why I hate guns.. Maybe next time.. “ Lu quickly took off grabbing as much piranhas as he can shoving them into his pocket as he took off . The soldiers at his tail but due to their heavy suits they were unable to keep up “ Heh , Suckers “ would be the last thing Lu said before falling into a deep tunnel. ( http://youtu.be/5BTCGZzlijk ) Keyth would be sitting at the very pitt of the tunnel already with a cigar in his hand and A rocket launcher on his right shoulder between the both of them. The wide area of the tunnel had been about 15 feet. And the only escape would be to take one of the three tunnels within the inside of the large laberynth of a cave that lead to an endless maze like structure. Though each place would have been closed off even though, as if a mechnical boulder had been in the way." Good show kid, you found the antidote..." Keyth said tilting his head up and flicking the cigar at the wall so hard that it lit on the the end of it only for it to flick back and for him to catch it. Taking a drag from it before he looked at Lu putting his right hand up to wait. Soon the smoke eased from his nose as he tilted his head back. " Your doing good. I can see you've been trained very well. And that's impressive. Your no idoit and your very smart. But out here that doesnt matter. And sometimes in the real world... you won't have time to think. Simply act, working like an impulsve bomb. You think to much, i've been watching this whole time. Hesitant, to smart for your own good. Your body doesnt respond to you properly. You call yourself an Owl. Your no animal... your just a kid in a suit. Playing dress up... but I will break you. You will become an Animal..." Keyth said tilting his head down. He put the rocket launcher down and stood. " Bet you dont even know how to use your chi to make a fire do you..." Keyth said to the young man. " Hmph.." Keyth had a stack of wood at his feet that he had kicked at with his right hand making the top of it fall over before he simply looked at it. He stuck his right hand out and the wood flickered with a bright red flame that engulfed the wooden pieces in a red blaze just with a look it seemed before Keyth waved his hands across the flame and it died back down. " Your to quick of a learner... so here's the deal for this next step... You see this wood? I want you to gather all of the wood in this small room... I want a large pile that goes up to your height. All these log's weigh about 300lbs each. There from a heavy and old tree that had been mutated due to the fall out condition of earth. Carry all of them here to the center of this room... and then once your done... i want you to use your chi to make a fire... no I will not explain how. I'll leave that up to you." Keyth said attempting to kick ash into Lu's face as he leaped over his head right after, exiting the tunnel and leaving the young man inside. " The other passage ways to let you out will open when the heat of this room gets to that of 70 degree's. Once the sun risies and I close this off. The temperture in this little space will continue to drop untill you die... you have untill your body fails on you and the temperture drop to make the fire and heat this room up so the other passage ways will open for you.... There are over 50 pieces of that heavy wood in here. And it all needs to be stacked up correctly if you want it to get to the right height so the fire burns through it all.... Let's see some work boy wonder..." Keyth said taking a step back as two of his men pulled a large massive ragnite stone over the entrance of the tunnel that Lu had previously leaped through. Category:Ark 13